For an electronic component and IC package, anti-ESD (Electro-Static discharge) breakdown is a very important electrical index. Static electricity is generated from an outside of a chip package, first reaches a surface of the package, and then passes through a plastic package layer of the package to reach a surface of the chip, which may break down a functional circuit of the chip, causing the chip to fail in its function. Since static electricity exists everywhere during production, storage, transportation and use of an electronic chip, functional failures of devices caused by ESD problems take a very large proportion.
The inventors find that at least the following problems exist in the existing technology: in an existing chip package, an anti-ESD breakdown protection circuit or an ESD static electricity path is generally designed inside the chip, so that static electricity that reaches the surface of the chip package can be conducted out of the chip package through the designed path without breaking down the functional circuit of the chip. However, due to diversity of ESD static electricity sources and mode characteristics, static electricity cannot completely follow the designed path to be conducted out of the chip package. If not being conducted out of the chip package, the static electricity may still break down the functional circuit on the surface of the chip.